Huntara
by KathyPrior42
Summary: Huntara in season 3, plus the backstory of the justice seeking warrior


**Huntara (2019)**

Adora, Bow, and Glimmer, pulled open the curtain to reveal a dingy pub from inside the animal skeleton. Sitting at one table were a bunch of animal humanoids wearing dark sunglasses. A green frog sat at another table. The bartender, a goat like woman with magenta hair and pale blue skin, was busy wiping a mug in front of lanky fox humanoids sitting down for drinks. A tiger and several reptiles lounged on the ceiling, sitting on the skeleton rib bones that made up the structure of the place. Another guy with four arms was casually sharpening his sword at another table. A female with four eyes was looking at a map from another chair. The four rowdy animals with sunglasses glared in the direction of the newcomers.

"Just act tough. Try to blend in," Adora encouraged.

Glimmer spit with a "Ha!", while Bow sighed and followed his companions.

"Good afternoon, fellow patrons," Bow said as he walked through the place. "Except, I don't even care if you do have a good afternoon." He clenched his fists and arms. "Because I'm bad."

"Bow," Glimmer responded, not pleased.

Adora walked over to the bar and faced the bartender.

"Hi. Is this the center of the Crimson…"

The woman turned around, ignoring her.

"Excuse me? Hello? We…"

Adora was still ignored and the woman walked away.

"Okay, that didn't work."

Glimmer chuckled nervously. "Adora, I'm not so sure these are the kind of people we should be asking for help."

Adora stood up on the counter, nearly tipping over a patron's mug of water. She raised her hand.

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt, uh, but we're not from around here, and were hoping someone would give us directions?"

Bow and Glimmer waved their hands, trying to get Adora to stay quiet.

Just then, a white goat walked over to Adora, beside a dark blue reptile in a brown cloak.

"You're outsiders," the goat stated.

"Uh, yeah, I guess we are," Adora replied, before she was abruptly pulled down by the goat.

The blue reptile held Bow and Glimmer.

"We don't like outsiders here," the goat said to Adora. "And since the Crimson Waste didn't take care of you, we will."

From further back, the sound of glass breaking made the goat turn around. A lavender skinned woman had smashed a vase of a drink at an orange frog man, causing him to fall unconscious to the floor. Without looking down, the woman stepped over the frog and walked to the center of the room.

"We didn't mean to disturb you," said the goat.

The goat and the reptile goons were soon thrown outside by the woman known as Huntara. She had a long white ponytail, lavender skin, pointed ears, and earrings shaped like fangs. She wore combat boots, a dark sleeveless outfit, and a padded skirt. Red slashes of cloth covered her chest. A spiral tattoo decorated the far left side of her face.

"There's only two rules in the Crimson Waste. One, the strong make the rules. And two, don't annoy me when I eat. I made rule one. They broke rule two."

She clenched her fist and everyone gasped in fear.

"Are you all staring at something?"

At once, all the patrons turned away…all of them, that is, except for the bartender, who gave Huntara a smile.

Huntara walked over to the group. "Kids, what are you doing, asking these lowlifes for help? Don't you know you can't trust anyone in the Crimson Waste?"

Adora stared at her admiringly, with wide eyes.

Glimmer chuckled nervously. "Up until two minutes ago, we didn't know there was anyone in the Crimson Waste."

Huntara narrowed her eyes. "Scoundrels, criminals, outlaws, all of them. Be careful, kids. Next time, I might not be around to save you."

"Oh wow," Adora breathed. "We need her."

"What?" Glimmer gasped as Adora ran after her.

Huntara and the bartender stared at each other with admiration in their eyes. The bartender even let Huntara hold her hand like she was a princess. Indeed, the bartender had admired Huntara's muscular form and no-nonsense personality for quite some time. In return, Huntara appreciated the bartender's quiet exterior, her composure and how she never let anything bother her, whether it was rude customers or frequent bar brawls. The bartender had given Huntara her favorite steamy drink in an edible horn made from some kind of desert plant.

"Excuse me? Hi, can we join you? Great."

Adora had popped out of nowhere.

The bartender giggled and ran off, while Huntara reached out her hand, silently begging her to come back.

Scoffing with frustration, she picked Adora up and set her down on a chair.

"I'm Adora. This is Bow and Glimmer. And we came to…"

Huntara silenced them by slamming her drink on the table.

"Blondie, Boy, Glitter, got it. Huntara. Now what do you want?"

Huntara glanced to her left at the bartender, who was serving drinks to the foxes at the table. Glimmer blocked her view.

"It's Glimmer. Actually, Princess Glimmer."

"Oh, a Princess. Me too," Huntara sarcastically remarked, leaning in. "I'm the Princess of Crimson Waste. Can you tell? Or am I not sparkly enough for you?"

"We're looking for something in the center of the Crimson Waste," Adora explained. "It's important we find it. You seem like you know this place well. Can you take us?"

Huntara sat down. "Did you not hear what I just said about trusting people?"

"Well, yeah, but you said that while saving us. So, you can't be all bad. What do you say?"

Bow laughed nervously. "Excuse us for one moment."

Bow turned Adora around.

"You sure about this, Adora?" he whispered. "All the scary people are scared of Huntara, which is not usually a great sign."

All of then turned around to see Huntara gulping down the rest of her drink, and then eating off a piece of the rim. They huddled back.

"We can just ask for a map or…" Glimmer began.

"A map won't get us past the scary plants or quicksand or whatever else is out there. We need a guide."

Huntara stood up.

"If I say no, you'll go out there by yourselves and get killed, is that it?"

"I mean, not ideally, but yeah," Glimmer said.

Huntara smiled and picked up her pole weapon, spinning it in the air, and shrinking it down. Then she tucked it safely behind her.

"Looks like you've got yourselves a guide," Huntara said, holding out her hand.

Adora reached over and shook Huntara's hand with both of hers, much to Huntara's displeasure.

"Great. See, guys, problem solved," said Adora to her uncertain friends.

Huntara let go of Adora's hands. "Let's get a move on, then."

Huntara stood up and walked out of the room, the other patrons taking care not to stare. Adora followed behind her, while Glimmer and Bow followed last.

The harsh desert sun was blinding and hot once the four of them exited the bar through the skeleton's mouth. Huntara turned to the left and the rest of the group followed.

Soon, they reached the point where Adora had kicked off a spear of rock. Huntara used her small concealed weapon as a compass needle. With a graceful swipe, she took the weapon, where it expanded into a sharp spear point and continued onward.

"So, heh, for a place that's supposed to be uninhabitable, the Crimson Waste sure is habituated," Adora said, trying to make small talk. Bow helped support an exhausted Glimmer along.

"Crimson Waste takes in all sorts," Huntara explained. They come running from the law, from their enemies, from different kingdoms."

"From the Horde?" Adora asked.

Huntara growled in response.

"The war will destroy all those idiots caught up in it."

"What are you running from?"

Huntara whirled around and shoved Adora against a rock wall. She lifted her spear up close to Adora…

…only to strike a blue caterpillar-like bug next to her.

"Huntara doesn't run from anything. You got that? I want to be here."

She spun her weapon around, and promptly chewed off the bugs head.

"Wait," Adora called.

She ran over and threw a rock into the sand, which quickly sunk.

"Huh. Not bad, Blondie," Huntara said. Adora smiled and folded her arms. "What can I say? I'm a fast learner."

"Cocky. Heh. I like that. Give it some time, you'll do well here."

"No, thanks. This has been a really terrible, snake-filled day."

Adora added, "Honestly, I don't know what we would've done without you."

Huntara smiled genuinely, as no one had ever complimented her before. In fact, she hadn't had a real friend like that either.

Returning to her tough composure, she grunted and walked away.

Night soon fell. Bow whispered to Glimmer, "We should say something."

"No," she said. "We are supporting her. Now, shh."

"You shh," Bow responded.

"Shh."

"Shh."

"No you. Quiet."

"What? You."

"Your travel companions are loud," Huntara remarked to Adora in annoyance.

"Ha. Well, it's been a long trip from Bright Moon."

"Bright Moon?" She grunted.

Bow pulled Adora to the side.

"Listen, I know my tracker pad isn't working, but I'm sure we're going the wrong way, a different way than we'd been going."

"We wouldn't be going anywhere without Huntara," said Adora. "This is probably a shortcut."

"We're here," Huntara announced. Adora ran over and followed Huntara through a dark tunnel with spiked rocks surrounding them.

Adora, Bow, and glimmer, raced down the pit and stood in the center of the circle where a pointed rock stood. Huntara watched them from above.

"Uh…we're where?" asked Glimmer.

Adora kicked the rock in the center. "This can't be the center of the Crimson Waste. There's nothing here. There has to be something here. I was so sure. The message said…"

A blue dart flew and hit Adora's knee. She pulled it out. "What?" She collapsed to the floor.

"Adora!" shouted Bow and Glimmer. Glimmer appeared next to her.

A dart hit Glimmer in the wrist, and she collapsed with a groan.

Bow got his arrow and Bow ready, looking for the person shooting the darts. He spotted the blue reptile hiding behind a rock. Bow dodged the first dart, but the second one hit him in the neck, and he, too, collapsed.

"For the honor of…" Adora murmered grogingly before passing out.

Huntara walked over, holding one of the darts proudly. "Paralyzing darts," she mentioned with a grin as the goat and the blue reptile emerged behind her.

Huntara looked down at Adora. "But you probably figured that out, being a fast learner, and all.

Huntara picked up Adora's sword and stored it in a slash behind her. Then she picked up the limp Adora and made her way up the hill and toward a deep pit close by. She stopped at the edge and dumped Adora down below. The goat and the reptile threw down Bow and Glimmer. Adora glanced up at the full moon shining from above. Huntara stood, holding Adora's sword. The goat held the sack of arrows, and the blue reptile held Bow's bow.

"Outsiders are a risk to all of us," Huntara called down to them. "I did tell you not to trust anyone, Blondie."

Huntara and the others cheered before Huntara led the way toward a mountain in the dark.

Unbeknownst to them, Glimmer helped Bow and Adora escaped the pit after several attempts at teleportation. Adora pointed out Huntara's footprints in the sand and they followed them.

Huntara and her goons made a campfire and they rested against the cool rocks. Huntara held Adora's sword, examining it.

"What do you think this one does?" asked the goat, touching one of the arrows. He gasped and a net fell on top of him.

Huntara stood up and slashed the net apart.

"Stop messing around."

"Come on, we're just having fun," said the goat, pushing himself up. "Didn't you see the shock on those outsiders' faces?"

Huntara seethed and turned away.

"Oh, look at this," the goat taunted. "I think Huntara liked them. Are you feeling guilty?"

Huntara whirled around, dropped the sword into the dirt and pinned the goat against the rock.

"I did what I had to keep us all safe."

The goat laughed. "You mean, keep yourself safe. You act so tough, but you're running scared from something just like the rest of us."

Huntara growled and punched the rock hard, near the goat's face.

"I don't run away from anything. I am Huntara of the Crimson Waste."

A blast of magic hit Huntara in the cheek. She spun around to see Glimmer in the air.

"Nice. I'm Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon, and I sparkle!"

Glimmer fired another blast that hit the goat. Glimmer teleported to the sword and struggled to pull it from the ground. She got it free, but Huntara slid forward and kicked Glimmer, causing the sword to fly into the air.

Huntara caught the sword and pointed it at Glimmer. Glimmer glanced over to the sack of arrows. With a yell, she grabbed the sack and vanished.

Suddenly, Adora raced from behind and rammed herself into Huntara.

From above, Bow fired his arrows at the goat, while Glimmer taunted the blue reptile with her teleporting. She stuck out her tongue, and blew raspberries before vanishing.

Adora glanced at the sword in Huntara's hand. "That's mine."

"Then come and take it," Huntara replied, kicking her to the side. She flipped backward with the sword in hand. Adora responded with flips of her own. With a grin, Adora reached behind her and pulled out Hunatra's weapon.

"That's mine."

"Then come and take it," Adora said, slashing it forward. No spear emerged.

Huntara charged full speed at Adora, who struggled to open it.

The spear finally emerged before Huntara reached her. Sword and spear slashed against each other as the two women fought.

Bow fired an arrow at the goat, temporarily pinning him to a rock. The goat pulled out the arrow in anger, only for Bow to fire a net at him, trapping him

"Ha!" he cheered.

A rumbling sound made him turn around. He noticed the blue many armed reptile coming in to attack. Glimmer led him to a mountain, where he punched it, trying to get Glimmer. Cracks spread across the mountain of rock, then the rubble collapsed on top of him in a heap.

Meanwhile, Adora and Huntara slashed their weapons and continued to fight. Both growled at each other. Huntara then kicked Adora away, Adora sliding back on her knees. Huntara pointed the sword at Adora. Huntara swiped the sword at Adora, who ducked and leapt at Huntara. They both knocked their heads against each other. Adora then struck Huntara with a mid-air kick and a flip. Huntara watched from the ground as Glimmer retrieved the sword and vanishes.

"Quick, time for She-Ra!" called Glimmer as she tossed the sword to Adora, who caught it.

Huntara gasped. "Wait, you know about She-Ra?"

"Know about She-Ra?" Adora asked with a laugh. "I am She-Ra! For the honor of Grayskull!"

She transformed into her superhero form: red cape, long flowing blonde hair, white outfit trimmed with gold and armor.

Huntara couldn't believe her eyes. "She-Ra is a person?"

She-Ra walked over to Huntara, and pointed the sword under her chin.

"Where did you hear about She-Ra? After all, it's not like it's something they teach you in the Horde."

Huntara stared at Adora, her identity exposed. "I was a Horde soldier. They told us we were heroes, freeing Etheria from the evil princesses. But when I saw what we were doing, how Hordak just threw soldiers away. Well, you know what we saw. You were one of us. That's where you learned to fight, isn't it? I'd recognize that training anywhere."

She-Ra looked at her. "You deserted. I did, too. And I joined the Rebellion."

Huntara scoffed. "Then you're a fool. One girl can't make a difference against the Horde, even a tall shiny girl like you. It's useless to try."

"Maybe," said She-Ra, "but I'm not alone. I won't stand by and watch people get hurt. And I won't run away."

Huntara looked away, but She-Ra moved her chin forward.

"Huntara, I need your help. I need you to help us find what we came for. Together, we can all bring this war to an end."

Their conservation was interrupted by the sight of the goat holding Glimmer in a stronghold. The blue reptile held a surrendering Bow.

Goat grinned and held the stun gun in his other hand. "You need to drop your weapons. Come on, Huntara, let's grab our loot and go."

Huntara walked over to the goat. She pushed goat off Glimmer and the reptile was pushed off Bow.

The two goons took one look at Huntara and fled the scene.

Huntara retrieved her weapon.

"You're right. What I saw in the Horde scared me and I ran. But I'm not gonna run anymore."

Huntara shrunk the spear and put her weapon away.

Huntara walked over to She-Ra. "I face my problems, head-on. And if you're trying to stop the war, then I will do what I can to help you."

She-Ra smiled and they both shook hands.

"Come on," said Huntara. "We've got lots of ground to cover before we reach the ship."

"What ship?" asked Adora.

Huntara led the group to the top of a hill, which overlooked an old spaceship in the distance.

Bow breathed, "Adora…what is that?"

Adora responded, "It's…it's Mara's ship."

They reached the ship by daylight.

"I can't believe I'm standing in front of Mara's ship," Adora exclaimed.

"How do you know this is Mara's?" asked Glimmer.

"Light Hope showed me Mara's ship crashing. Right before the stars disappeared," Adora stated.

Huntara walked beside her. "I don't know who Mara is, but that's definitely the ship that says your name."

"Wait. Says my name?"

"Not Adora. It says She-Ra."

"This is incredible," said Bow. "A First One's ship? This thing used to travel through space." He shouted with excitement. "Think of all the amazing things it contains."

The four travelers entered inside and all they found was a small room and a blank rock wall.

Bow looked disappointed. "Or it could be empty. That's an option, too."

Adora walked forward and ran her hand on a rock.

"This can't be it. Where's the message coming from, then?"

Glimmer looked around. "Has this ship always been here?"

Huntara explained, "The Crimson Waste got hit with the mother of all dust storms. And when it cleared, this was unearthed."

"And then people stole everything they could pry up and take," added Bow.

Huntara continued, "If they didn't want things stolen, they should have bolted everything down. Besides, no one comes here anymore."

Glimmer chuckled. "Because they're nothing left to steal?"

"Well, that," said Huntara. "And it's haunted."

Right after she said that, a strange voice echoed throughout the room.

"_She-Ra. Etheria. Gone."_

Adora searched the area with wide eyes. "Where is that voice coming from? And where's the door? This ship is massive, but this room is tiny. There has to be a door around somewhere."

Adora glanced down at an ancient shield symbol on the floor.

"Hold on."

Adora pulled out her sword and transformed it into a golden shield. The shield glowed and the lines from the design on the floor lit up. A diagram of She-Ra appeared on the wall, and the door soon opened. A fury of bats flew out from the hole and screeched as they flew by.

"Whoa," Adora breathed as they entered through the darkness.

Huntara curiously reached out her finger toward a loose wire but Glimmer slapped her hand away.

Bow sat down on a metal chair, pushed a button and a map lit up.

"This is it. This is the same message from my tracker pad."

A holographic image of Mara appeared in pink. Adora walked over.

"I am Mara, She-Ra of Etheria, and I am gone."

"Mara. I have so many questions for you," she said. "I don't even know where to start."

The holograph repeated the message.

Huntara placed the spear through the rippling image.

"Well, that's unsettling."

Huntara listened as the holographic image of Mara speaks.

Catra and her new gang arrived, Catra clapping her hands.

Huntara narrowed her eyes. "Who's there? Come out and face Huntara!"

Glimmer and Bow soon got hit with darts, while another dart hit Huntara's weapon.

Huntara stared stunned as the goat and the reptile appeared with an entire gang. "You two joined Tung Lasher?"

"They haven't joined him," said a familiar feline voice. "They've joined me." Catra appeared, with a grin. "Hey Adora."

Catra snaped her fingers and the two minions blew more darts darts. Huntara stepped in front of Adora, taking the blows and collapsing.

Adora ran toward the sword and lifted it up. "For the honor of…"

Catra snatched the sword from Adora's hands with her whip while Scorpia grabbed Adora's wrists.

Catra grinned. "This might be the quickest I've ever won a fight. Always so dramatic with you, isn't it, Adora?"

Huntara groaned and shakenly stood up.

"Huntara! Get them out!" Adora shouted.

Huntara grabbed the limp Bow and Glimmer and pushed her way through the crowd. They made it outside. When Glimmer could feel her body again, she teleported the three of them to Bright Moon. Huntara stared around at the unfamiliar fancy council room.

Huntara walked over and played with the holographic map in fascination before being pushed away by SwiftWind.

**Huntara (1985)**

Under a dark golden sky filled with smoke and pollution, a spidery array of metal made up what was known as the Fright Zone. Orange lava colored light glowed through several openings and the structure as a whole resembled a twisted factory of sorts. The bat symbol of the Horde was prominent against circular red light on the structure.

Inside the building, Lord Hordak had finished watching a holographic video of the recent battle on a screen. Beside Hordak in her usual scarlet cloak was the dark sorceress Shadow Weaver. Hordak's tall metal throne turned around to face his minions, who were standing nervously at attention at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well," he said, "You've all seen the hollowed out pictures of your pitiful attempts at taking She-Ra. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

A hairy gorilla-like minion by the name of Grizzlor stood in the back next to a reptile minion named Leech. Mantenna, a minion with an orange snake-like head with big flappy ears looked utterly terrified. Scorpia, a woman with pinchers for hands, short orange hair, a black outfit and a long scorpion tail, glared at him and he shrunk back in fear. Catra stood a fair distance away in her usual tattered red dress and cat shaped headpiece, her hair long and dark. All of them were wearing uniforms with the red bat symbol of the Horde on them.

Hordak was not pleased.

"What? Not one among you has an excuse?"

Just then, his small blue imp pet laughed. "What a bunch of wimps, huh boss?"

Catra growled with a meow in her voice. "I'd like to turn that imp into a door knocker."

"I'd be glad to help you," Scorpia added.

"Silence!" ordered Hordak. "Forged science and magic have turned you into the greatest force squad ever to destroy a planet…"

"The greatest!" Imp added, jumping into the air.

"…and yet, all of you together cannot beat a single woman."

"Yeah, a single woman!" Imp mimicked, landing his blue fist down like Hordak did.

"You're all fools!"

"Fools!"

"Dolts!"

"Dolts!"

Hordak didn't seem to mind that Imp was repeating what he said.

In fact, Hordak praised the troublemaking creature next. "Why can't you all be more like Imp here? He knows how to get a job done!"

Imp grinned with pride.

Leech and Grizzlor looked on with glares.

"Being more like him?" Leech asked through a series of slurps. "What a depressing thought."

"Now, where was I?" Hordak asked to himself.

"I believe you were talking about dolts," Shadow Weaver mentioned.

"Right, dolts!" Hordak exclaimed. "Thanks to your failures, Horde Prime is displeased. And I don't like it when the ruler of Horde world is displeased. It's time to bring in someone more competent. That's why I contact the planet of Silax."

"Silax?" Shadow Weaver asked in surprise. "That's not part of the Horde Empire!"

"No," Hordak replied. "In fact, they don't really know much about us. But I know about them. Silaxians are the greatest warriors, hunters, and trappers in the universe, and I've sent for their very best to handle She-Ra for us."

"When does this outsider arrive?" Catra asked suspiciously.

"Today. And if she succeeds, you'll spend the rest of your time here cleaning garbage bins…with very tiny brushes!"

Hordak laughed evilly at the sight of Catra and Scorpia's looks of horror and disgust.

Meanwhile at the Rebellion camp, Adora and her friends were relaxing outside by a campfire.

"Ah, it's been awfully quiet lately," Bow mentioned, his hair orange and body muscular.

Kowl, an owl-like creature hovered nearby. "Yes. What's wrong with that? I like things quiet and peaceful."

Adora walked over, her hair thick and blonde. "So do I. But I get worried when the Horde isn't trying to make our lives miserable."

"Well I say let's enjoy ourselves while we can," said Kowl.

Adora paused in thought. "Maybe you're right, Kowl. If the Horde is planning something, we'll know soon enough."

Later on that day, a sleek slender spacecraft landed on a metal pod close to the building in the Fright Zone. Hordak and Shadow Weaver watched the ship land and the top window open.

"Now we will see if what they say about these Silaxians is true," said Hordak.

A lavender-skinned muscular woman appeared from the silver metallic spaceship, with a long white braid of hair down her back.

"I am Huntara," said a low gruff voice. The woman removed her black face mask, revealing her lavender face, white hair and mostly bald forehead. Her forehead was wide and militaristic in appearance. Three lines were tattooed over both sides of her face, like tribal symbols. She wore blue armor shoulder pads, a black thick bra and dark undergarments. Gold gauntlets protected her arms. She also wore blue armored boots and a high blue pocketed skirt.

"Which one of you is Hordak?" she asked.

"I am Hordak," he said. "Welcome to Etheria, Huntara. It is a great honor to…"

"I'm not here for pretty speeches," Huntara interrupted before leaping from her ship and landing gracefully on the metal ground. "You have asked for help. I am here to give you that help. But first, you must prove to me that this She-Ra is as evil…as you say."

"She-Ra, evil?" asked Leech.

"I thought we were the evil ones," Grizzlor added.

"Oooh she's evil alright," Hordak lied. "…and I've got the proof. If you'll just allow my troopers to escort you to my throne room, I'll show it to you."

"Very well. Let us go," said Huntara, proceeding to leave by herself.

Shadow Weaver looked at Hordak. "How can you convince her that She-Ra is as evil as _you_ say?"

Hordak replied. "I've had some false hollowed in pictures made. They make She-Ra look totally evil. Huntara will believe them, even if they are all lies." He laughed evilly.

In the throne room, the video clips showed a Horde convoy of metal vehicles moving on a path by a green field.

Hordak lied, "This convoy was carrying medicine to a village beset by plane. She-Ra and her rebels attacked it. She destroyed it completely."

The screen showed Bow and the others charging forward. Soon, one of the convoy cars flipped over and exploding. She-Ra threw another into the air, causing it to explode on the ground.

"…and without the medicine, all the people of the village grew sick."

Huntara placed her fingers on her chin in thought. "She is powerful."

"Yes," said Hordak. "Now look at this."

The screen switched to show a village burning and people running for cover. The roofs on the houses were on fire and villagers scattered in every direction. She-Ra appeared with a small smirk.

Hordak lied some more, "This was a town that refused to join She-Ra's Rebellion. She ordered it burned to the ground."

"I don't remember She-Ra doing all that," Grizzlor pointed out.

"Now here…"

"I have seen enough, Hordak," Huntara cut in. "I will battle this She-Ra."

Hordak grinned. "Excellent!"

"But there is a condition."

"Name it."

"The battle must be between me and She-Ra alone. None of your hordes men must interfere."

Hordak was taken aback, "Are you sure? You've seen just how strong she is.

Huntara glared coldly. "She-Ra and me alone. That is the way of the warriors of Silax."

Hordak reluctantly nodded as Huntara walked away. "If that's the way you want it. But how will you get She-Ra to accept your challenge?"

"Has she any friends?" she asked.

Hordak stood up. "As a matter of fact she has many." Then he stuttered, covering up his lie, following her. "Oh of course, they're all as evil as she is, but she is loyal to them."

Thus Huntara found out about the members of the Rebellion and one member in particular, Glimmer.

Catra growled again. "I don't like that woman."

Scorpia glared back at her. "As much as I hate to agree with you, I agree with you."

(Glimmer flies in a yellow butterfly shaped plane. Huntara spies on her through binoculars at her ship.)

Huntara: "At last. The bait I have chosen for my trap leaves her nest. Now to catch her."

(Huntara chases after her in her silver slender spaceship).

(Glimmer gasps "What?!" as Huntara fires green lasers at her ship)

Glimmer: "I don't know who that is, but they won't get me so easily."

(Glimmer flies around behind Huntara's ship)

Huntara: "A smart move. But my tail beamers will bring her down."

(Cockpit screen beeps as it locks onto her target. The back beams fire, making impact with Glimmer's ship. The ship falls and crashes.)

(Glimmer slowly gets up.) Glimmer: "That was not one of my better landings."

(Huntara stands over her, looking down.)

Huntara: "Now, all that's left is to deliver my challenge to She-Ra."

(Huntara captures Glimmer and holds her in a glass capsule)

Back at the Rebellion camp, She-Ra makes plans with Bow, pointing to maps.

Bow: "The next Horde tax collector, should come through here."

Adora: "We'd better start planning."

Grav the Innkeeper: "Adora! Adora…a woman came into the inn and demanded I bring you this."

(Adora holds a black device in her hand)

Grav: "Yes, she said it was for She-Ra and if she doesn't get it, Glimmer will be in great danger."

She-Ra: "Who was this woman?"

Grav: "I've never seen her before but I will tell you this…she made my blood run cold."

Adora: "Oh thank you Garv. We'll get this to She-Ra."

Adora: "I think we'd better take a look at this message."

Bow: "But if it's for She-Ra?"

Adora: "If Glimmers in danger, I don't think She-Ra will object."

(Adora presses a button, activating the message. Holographic images of Huntara appears)

Huntara sends a message to She-Ra.

"I am Huntara. Listen well, She-Ra. I have your friend, Glimmer. This device you see is a dimensional transporter. If you do not meet me in battle by the time the sun is at its highest, I will use it to send Glimmer to a place from which she will never return. We will meet at Tomb Rock in the Crimson Waste. You must come alone. If you bring help or fail to come, Glimmer will pay the price. Defeat me and I promise she will go free. Until we cross swords. Farewell, evil one."

Bow: "Evil one? That's something coming from the member of the Horde."

Adora: "She doesn't look like a member of the Horde. But whether she is or isn't, we need She-Ra right away."

Meanwhile in Scorpia's lair in the desert…

(Scorpia and Catra argue)

Scorpia: "Hmph! Why should I?"

Catra: "If Huntara beats She-Ra, we'll all be cleaning garbage bins!"

Scorpia: "You have a point there. Alright, what's your plan?"

Catra: "We'll take your Crawler, and watch the battle from hiding. Then we'll take care of whoever wins."

Scorpia: "Very well. I don't like you much, but I'd rather have you as the Force Captain than that arrogant witch Huntara."

Adora: "For the honor of Grayskull!"

(Adora transforms into She-Ra)

"I am She-Ra!"

(Spirit transforms into SwiftWind)

She-Ra: "There's Tomb Rock. Fly low, and I'll drop off."

SwiftWind: "Please be careful."

She-Ra: "I will be."

(She-Ra lands safely on the ledge.)

(She-Ra and Huntara get ready to fight in the desert)

She-Ra: "Huntara, I'm here."

Huntara: "Welcome, She-Ra. I am Huntara."

(Huntara stands above on a ledge)

Huntara: "Hordak was right. As evil as you are, you still come to help a friend."

She-Ra: "Hordak? Listen, I don't know what he's told you but…"

Huntara: "Spare me your lies, town burner. Our battle will begin in those hills."

(She points to the hills to the right)

She-Ra: "Fighting doesn't solve anything. If you'll only tell me why you're doing this…"

Huntara: "Huh. (scoffs) So you are something of a coward. I should have expected it. But this is one fight you cannot avoid."

She-Ra: "If you're so eager to fight, let's start right here."

(She-Ra jumps, flips in the air and lands on the ledge, facing Huntara)

Huntara: "You take…opportunity quickly. I good trait for a warrior."

(Huntara takes out a silver sphere from her pocket and throws it at She-Ra. She-Ra is blinded by the flash grenade and Huntara escapes. She-Ra looks around.)

She-Ra: "She's gone."

Huntara: "The hills, She-Ra. I will see you in the hills."

(Huntara leaps away)

She-Ra: "She's clever. I can't let her get too far ahead."

(She-Ra leaps after her. She flips in mid-air and lands on the sandy ground. Huntara runs off, with She-Ra following.)

(Catra and Scorpia watch from their scorpion tank)

Scorpia; "It's started!"

Catra: "Quick, let's follow them!"

Huntara: "Come on, She-Ra…just a little farther…"

(She-Ra walks on the ground)

She-Ra: "She's got to be around here somewhere."

(Huntara watches from above and pulls out another device from her blue pocket. The device is round and she pushes a button, which jets out spikes)

Huntara: "My exploder star will take out the trap."

(Huntara throws the device at the rocks. The star explodes against the rock, which soon collapses.

She-Ra: "An avalanche!"

(She-Ra is buried under the rocky rubble)

Huntara: "Can she be trapped so easily? Perhaps I overestimated her strength."

(Huntara soon looks in surprise as She-Ra flies from the rubble and sits on a rubble arch.)

She-Ra: "What's the matter, Huntara? Never seen an instant tunnel before?"

Huntara: "You are a worthy opponent. But I am even better."

She-Ra: "Prove it!"

(Huntara throws a blue bomb, which She-Ra avoids and jumps out of the way. She flips and lands safely on the ledge)

She-Ra: "Phew."

(She-Ra looks around)

She-Ra: "She's gone again. But where?"

(She-Ra spots a figure in the distance)

She-Ra: "There she is. And it looks like she's got another little ambush planned. But this time, I'll surprise her!"

(She-Ra leaps from the ledge at a standing black hooded figure)

She-Ra: "Ha!..."

(She-Ra holds nothing but a black cloth in her hand)

She-Ra: "Why, nothing but a trick!"

(Cage walls enclose her)

She-Ra: "This cage won't hold me."

Huntara: "It will hold you long enough for my sleep gas to affect you."

(Huntara pulls out another silver sphere)

She-Ra: "Got to move fast!"

(She-Ra thrusts herself against the cage, moving it and herself over to the side. The device explodes in the previous spot. The cage breaks and she is free.)

She-Ra: "That was close. She's got more tricks than my brother's friend Orko."

(Glimmer bangs on the glass)

Glimmer: "Why are you doing this?"

Huntara: "Your leader, She-Ra, is evil, and the way of Silax is dedicated to fighting evil."

Glimmer: "She-Ra's not evil. It's the Horde who's evil."

Huntara: "Your lies cannot affect me. I have seen the proof of She-Ra's foul deeds."

Glimmer: "Wait! Come back!"

(She-Ra looks at Glimmer and hides behind a pillar of rock)

She-Ra: "There's Glimmer. But where's Huntara? I smell a trap."

(She-Ra walks up to Glimmer)

She-Ra: "Have you free in a minute, Glimmer."

(Glimmer points above)

Glimmer: "She-Ra! Look out!"

(Huntara leaps down from a ledge)

Huntara: "You've come far, evil one. But this is the end."

(Huntara takes out two glowing green swords)

Huntara: "My stun swords will fail you, and then I'll deliver you to Hordak."

(She-Ra ducks from her attacks. She-Ra jumps backward and flips in the air.)

Huntara: "You were lucky that time, She-Ra. But I'm not through yet!"

She-Ra: "Sword to rope!"

(Sword turns into thick white rope. She-Ra tosses the rope at Huntara, which pulls the swords from her hands.)

Huntara: "Impossible!"

(She-Ra throws the rope again, which binds Huntara)

Glimmer: "All right She-Ra! You got her!"

(Huntara pulls another device out, but She-Ra pulls her forward with the rope, the device falling from her hands. He head is downcast in defeat. She-Ra's rope turns back into the sword.)

She-Ra: "It's over, Huntara. You're beaten."

Huntara: "Never have I been defeated by an evil one. You are a great warrior, She-Ra. By the code of Silax, I am now your slave."

She-Ra: "The Horde takes slaves. I don't. As far as I'm concerned, you're free to go, right after you release Glimmer."

Huntara: "I don't understand. You do not seem evil, and yet Hordak said…"

She-Ra: "He lied to you. I told you that, but you wouldn't listen."

Huntara: "Can it be? Have I been tricked so easily/"

She-Ra: "Don't be too hard on yourself. Hordak is a master of lies."

(Huntara looks apologetic)

Huntara: "I have wronged you, She-Ra and shamed myself. But I swear to you, Hordak will pay for this treachery. Come. Let us free your friend."

(Glimmer is freed)

Glimmer: "She-Ra, look!"

(Crawler arrives with Catra and Scorpia. The device fires sleeping gas, which knocks out the three of them.)

Scorpia: "My scorpion sting cannon put them all to sleep!"

Catra: "I knew we couldn't trust that Huntara! Let's get them back to the Fright Zone, quick!"

At the Fright Zone, Glimmer and She-Ra are held in a golden force, while Huntara talks to Hordak with two robots on either side. Her hands are cuffed together.

Huntara: "You lied to me, Hordak. She-Ra is not evil."

Hordak: "Foolish woman! Your childish sense of fair play has no place here on Etheria. Take her to the dungeons. We'll let her rot for a while." (laughs)

(Huntara pulls out a device and throws it forward. A smoke grenade allows her to escape)

Catra: "She's gone!"

Hordak: "Nincompoops, bunglers!"

Huntara: "I must free She-Ra and Glimmer."

(Huntara throws an exploding star at the top of the device, making the orange energy disappear.)

She-Ra: "Hunatra's done it! Come on, let's give her a hand."

Hordak: "Stop them!"

(Robots charge forward, while one holds all three swords. She-Ra kicks a pillar with a "Heeeyah!" which barrels into the oncoming troopers.)

Glimmer: "Excuuuse me, but that belongs to a friend of mine."

(Glimmer grabs the sword from the robot)

Glimmer: "She-Ra, catch!"

(She-Ra catches her sword)

She-Ra: "Thanks."

Huntara: "These chains."

(She-Ra slashes her sword down, breaking the handcuff chain. She takes the cuffs off.)

Huntara: "Just let me get my swords."

(Hunatra flips and rushes at the frightened robot. The robot flees and Huntara catches her swords)

Hordak: "Get her, you fools!"

Catra: "I'll get you, Huntara!"

Scorpia: "She's mine!"

(Huntara jumps out of the way, causing the two villains to crash into each other)

Hordak: "I'll show you got to stop them!"

(He presses an orange square button, opening a door to reveal more troopers)

Huntara: "It seems like a good time to depart this foul fortress."

She-Ra: "I couldn't agree more."

(The group flees and escapes)

(Huntara stands in her ship)

She-Ra: "You sure you won't stay? The Rebellion could use a fighter like you."

Huntara: "I cannot, She-Ra. I am needed on my own planet. But, I wish you well. Farewell, She-Ra. When we meet again, it will be as friends."

(Huntara pulls black mask over her face)

She-Ra: "I'll look forward to it."

(Both women wave to each other. The covering closes on the ship)

She-Ra: "She's quite a woman, isn't she, Swifty?"

SwiftWind: "That she is." (nuzzles She-Ra.) "But then again, so are you, She-Ra. So are you."

(Huntara flies away on her spaceship)

Originally, Huntara was also supposed to be in another episode called "The Silaxian Wars" but it never went into production.


End file.
